Feeling Lucky
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Harry was spiked with an unknown potion, and proceeds to have a wonderful day. Hogwarts Assignment 1 - Potion: Felix Felicis Task: write about someone having a perfect day. Extra prompts: 3 & 6.


Harry sat on his desk chair, and spun himself in a circle.

"This is fun," he declared, and spun himself again, tucking his legs up in order to spin faster.

"Really Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione said. She was scribbling away at a piece of parchment, and hadn't even looked up to admonish him.

"Hav-ing-fu-un," Harry replied in a sing-song voice.

"Some of us have a job," Ron muttered, but there was a smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth.

"Some of us have fun," Harry retorted, propelling himself in circles once more.

"And some of us are having a really bad hair day," Hermione exclaimed. "And that's only been made worse by you kidnapping us!"

Harry eyed Hermione's hair. He flicked his wand, and frizzy mess shivered, and then fell into neat curls, the likes of which reminded him of Hermione's debut at the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Beautiful," Ron said, voice full of admiration. Hermione patted at her curls, and couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling, despite her evident annoyance.

"You look beautiful even when your hair is frizzy," Harry said, kicking Ron in the shins.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, even as Ron grumbled and moved his legs out of the range of Harry's feet.

A machine on the desk next to her beeped, and she turned to inspect the results.

"You know, I think we should let Harry get spiked by an unknown potion more often," Ron said. Harry grinned down at him from where he was balanced on a filing cabinet, juggling two apples and a snow globe.

"Me too!" Harry flipped forward off the cabinet and landed daintily. He was rather impressed with himself.

"Ashwinder eggs, murtlap, squill… surely, no, it can't be," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Uho," Harry said. "Time to go, Ron."

"What? Go where?" Hermione said with a frown.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand, and waved cheekily at a suspicious Hermione, before apparating them out of his office. Ron stumbled with the landing, but Harry arrived with perfect grace, and didn't even feel nauseous.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, outraged.

"What?" Harry asked, in perfect innocence. Ron attempted to look stern, but Harry winked at him, and then Ron dissolved into snorts of laughter.

"Have you known what the potion is all this time?" Ron demanded when they'd finally stopped laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I'd known what the potion was, I'd have allowed myself to be treated, rather than kidnapping you and Hermione from the Ministry and locking you in my office with me."

Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron.

Ron eventually sighed, shaking his head. "You are such a filthy liar. I don't know how the public doesn't see it. Their perfect saviour; nothing but a trouble maker."

"I guess I'm just that lucky," Harry said airily. "Now, come along."

He marched off, not entirely sure where he was, or where he was going, but certain that it was the right direction to take. The forest seemed to part before him, beckoning him forward.

"Why? Why did I have to make friends with Harry Potter on my first day of school? Why couldn't I have been friends with Dean, or Seamus? They never got into this much trouble," Ron lamented, following behind.

Harry ignored him, and cheerfully continued on his way. Eventually they found themselves in a clearing. All sorts of wild flowers grew around them, from pale pink climbing roses curled around tress, to bluebells swaying in the breeze, to scarlet poppies that caught the eye. Harry carefully made his way over to the poppies, and collected a few of the most beautiful to him. He arranged them with some ferns, and then bound the bouquet with a silk ribbon the colour of ivory.

He glanced over at Ron, who was standing with his arms crossed, frowning, and snipped free a single rose. A quick spell dethorned it, and he handed it over.

"Thanks…" Ron said, dubiously eying the flower.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's for Hermione."

"Why can't you give it to her?"

Harry looked at the rose, then at Ron. He raised a brow. Ron flushed a deep red, and Harry bit back a laugh. He could feel the potion's effect starting to fade, and clasped the flowers securely to his chest.

"See you later," Harry said, his wand dropping into his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied. Then panicked, he looked up. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave!"

Harry smirked. "I'm off to see your sister." Ron blanched, and Harry's grin widened. "You see… I'm feeling rather lucky."


End file.
